grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuuzo Yagami
Appearance Ryuuzo is a tall man, 6'4" nearing five inches. His blue hair reaches down to his waist, usually tied down; but still long. The only apparel he owns for common garb is a kimono with red accents to them, a red sash tying his pants to him. His eyes are slits like a snake, elongated nost vertically though not as pronounced. He is built, but not necessarily toned. His muscles can only be seen when he flexes and to most he seems rather...ordinary. He usually sports a disinterested look or some sort of scowl. His swords behind his low back and the hilts presented at opposite sides of his sides. Personality Ryuuzo is normally a very calm man, looking disinterested in anything. He will be quite vulgar in tense situations, but so is any others. While not as out going as many of his era, he seeks to observe rather than join in. As a Marine, he knows what others expect of him and he will hold down for Justice. However, he doesn't necessarily agree with the World Government's rule and will choose himself whether a man is worth justice or is guilty. In his eyes, he is jusge, jury, and executioner known as Vigilant Justice. Biography Ryuuzo was born in the far reaches of East Blue, on the remote island of Dragon's Peak. Dragon's Peak was a small island only able to harbor a small village and a small forest. The winds and waves were calm and serene on this island and everyone lived a simple existence. Ryuuzo was born to a small family, with only his mother to raise him. The reason for this, was that his father was a Pirate who left after he was born. His older brother and only sibling left Dragon's Peak to become a bounty hunter and shipping merchant. Both of his elder family left and made it to the battlefield that is the Grand Line. His father, Liam Morgan, became a renowned pirate of a 65 million Beli. His brother, Nox, became a renowned bounty hunter and chased after their father for his whole career. Both his father and brother would kill each other in a battle within the GL Island of Baskerville. This sent Ryuuzo's mother into a depression that she never recovered from, and she would kill herself for Ryuuzo to find her with a sword in her stomach. All of Ryuuzo's family and friends would abandon him as they learned of the "Curse of the Yagami's", that all Yagami's would die a horrible and shameful death. Ryuuzo would live in poverty and crime until he was 17. From then on, he decided to glorify his family and heighten the Yagami name through the ages. He would become a Marine, and crush any pirate, bounty hunter, or any dissenter wishing to make him remember his horrid past. From Dragon's Peak, he waited until he saw a flier for Marine Recruitment at Loguetown. He won a ticket on a commercial ship to Loguetown in a card game, spent three weeks on the ship and eventually made it there for recruitment time. Character Stats Professions Primary Profession - 'Weapons Specialist - Dual Swordsman:' A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile.'' Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques. '''Secondary Profession -' Martial Artist:' '''A combat Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. '''Trait 1: Sword Mastery - '''Requires a Combat Profession as a Primary. The character has attained mastery in one specific weapon or form of attack that they have Combat Proficiency (can make techniques greater than rank 14) with. All techniques using this weapon or form of attack are always treated as being four ranks higher for purposes of calculating the technique's effectiveness, though their actual rank is not changed. This benefit ceases to apply for techniques higher than rank 29. This trait does not allow your technique to jump into the next technique class, nor will it affect stat altering techniques or Rokushiki techniques. General Traits '''Fate of the Mighty': By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (2 of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your stamina score. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Signature Technique: '''This trait makes one particular technique special, a trademark move of the character. The rank of this signature technique is always 0.75*Wil. This technique does not count against their Techical Score(i.e. it is a "free technique") however it cannot be part of a technique tree. This technique cannpt use any special form of technique points. Items Beli: 5,000 '''Dual Katana: '''Two iron katana that he managed to make with some help from a smith on Dragon's Peak. They are weak and he realizes this, but he sees them as a means to an end for him to get stronger and more valuable swords as he continues on his career. '''Kimono: The clothes Ryuuzo came to Loguetown wearing, and all he owns at the moment bar his snuggie and katana. 'Snuggie: '''A great accessory when out on a cold night. Don't worry, while worn, you have a 100% to be made fun of and a 80% of being mugged. (He calls it Sylvester.) Techniques '''Phoenix Claws(Signature Tech) '(Rank 4) (0): Ryuuzo takes his dual katana and slashes at his opponent with a dual diagonal slash; causing a cut in similar effect to being clawed at by a bird. 'Phoenix Beak Strike '(Rank 6) (6): Ryuuzo takes his dual katana and points them in the same direction, twisting his hands to strike the opponent, like a Phoenix's beak striking through the chest of it's target. Initially, this attack would be him merely thrusting his swords into his enemy's chest. Category:Marine Category:NPC